Backwood's Romance
by Zuma12121
Summary: In this rural area of Oklahoma, a surprising number of forginers are the best of friends, most are young men hoping to find success for having experience in America except Alfred . but when love is starting bloom in unexpected places, will their love last through the traditional veiws of the other people in the town? yaoi couples amerxcana, and gerxita
1. Chapter 1

I've not really done this in a while! . Please bear with me; I'm sure it'll get better! (Sorry if anyone is confused by words or hyphens- been reading "The Picture of Dorian Grey" it's really good 3)

Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia nor the characters! But the plot I do :D

Two tall, lean windows were letting the morning light in as an older teen woke up. Scratching his eyes, he fumbled to find his glasses. After he nearly poked his eye, his slowly crawled out of bed and into his bathroom. Taking off his glasses again, he ran water through the sink and splashed his face, wiping off excess water with his over sized sleeve; he opened his slightly violet-blue eyes, and put back on the glasses. He sighed and shuffled his feet towards the hall. Down the hall he went and turned a right to the kitchen. Almost automatically, he pulled out leftover pancake mix and a skillet from an old cabinet. Turning on the stove top, waiting for the right degree, he poured the mix in the skillet. After waiting a bit, he flipped the pancake to its other side. He just finished his last one when all of his phones rang. He grabbed the kitchen one.

"Hello, this is Matthew." He mumbled into the phone.

"MATTIE!" The voice yelled, "Dude! There's a new two player mafia arcade game out, you gotta come play it with me!"

"Al, remembered the last time you took me to a shooting game?" Matthew asked, "and why aren't you working, break I guess?"

"Yea, and I know you passed out 'cause it was gory," Alfred said in a normal tone, "But dude! It's not _that_ bloody! They don't even show it squirting out!"

Matthew shivered,

"Alright," He sighed, "After I change and have breakfast."

"Alright man, I'll pick you up around ten a.m.!" Alfred boomed, and hung up.

The Canadian put back the phone.

"The things he can make me do." He smiled, and poured maple syrup on the now cooler pancakes.

…O0o0O…

"YO BUDDY!" The American yelled as Matthew got in the car.

"Hey Alfred." Matthew smiled.

"Dude this is gonna be so EPIC!" Alfred exclaimed, "The game has AK-47's as starting guns!"

"That means they have guns more powerful than that?" Matthew asked, nervously.

"Yep, even those that are said to not exist by government officials!" Alfred laughed.

Matthew just sat there, shocked that the game was even created.

"Are you sure they show little blood?" Matthew asked.

"Oh yea, saw the trailer for it on JaTube." Alfred assured.

Matthew sighed, they've made it to the arcade center, but now he was unsure if Al was telling him the truth about the violence. They pushed open the old glass doors, the dark lighting, old and black carpet covered in neon colored planets and stars with an office tile ceiling greeted them. They saw other people standing at different games; some were shooting, pushing buttons franticly, or trying to get a prize.

"I keep forgetting how busy this place gets." Matthew muttered.

"Well, ya, in Pernell there's either this or work to be done." Alfred said, "So glad it's only two months till summer."

Matthew chuckled, visiting his brother, he learned, meant new things. Even if he didn't want to do them! He probably would've never step foot in here until Al got him a stuffed polar bear toy, and it was the biggest one in there! They walked down a row of older video games until they steadily got newer.

"This is it!" Alfred yelled, "ITALIAN MAFIA!"

"That's the name of it?" Matthew questioned.

"Yea!" Al exclaimed, "Italian's are really good at mafia-ing."

Matthew sighed, he's been to Italy before for a week, but all they seemed to talk about was food in Italian, and he was nearly in a car crash because he thought this one guy was driving the wrong way.

"C'mon Mattie!" Alfred yelled, "Put in your quarter!"

Mattie quickly found one and put the fake AK-47's butt (the back) against his shoulder. About to take aim when the videogame flashed a boy with red-brown hair with a single curl.

"DON'T SHOOT!" The speech bubble said, the boy went into a more relaxed position, "I'm Feliciano, the heir to the mafia, I can tell that you're new, are you not?"

Alfred shot the button that said "New to this."

"Oh! I was right!" The Italian exclaimed, "Well, you've shot before, right?"

Matthew shot the "Yes I have." button.

"Fantasico!" The Italian yelled, "Then Papa chose good gangsters' this time!"

Alfred shot the "Do you know of any missions' I can do?" button.

"Ah, yes!" Feliciano replied, "Papa said you need to hijack a bank that didn't pay their rent, Aiutato e Disponibile Bank."

"FELICIANO!" Another speech bubble appeared, "You need to get back in the house!"

"Coming!" Feliciano called, "Good luck on your mission!"

Feliciano disappeared and the screen faded black, to reappear to what actually seemed like a bank, with "Aiutato e Disponibile Bank" on a marble slab.

Suddenly, two men appeared from the slab and started shooting.

"I got this one!" Alfred chimed, taking them out.

Matthew's eyes' were big, _'That was scary!'_ he thought.

The game took them through the bank's doors', to see everyone on the floor, with their hands over their hands. The game took them further in to a lady hiding behind the counter.

Matthew shot the "Where's your boss?" button.

"In the back." The woman shrilled.

Alfred shot the "Thank you ma'am." button.

The screen took them down the hall, and three more guys started shooting, shaking, Matthew took out one, while Alfred took out the other two.

"Geez Mattie, you're usually a better shot." Alfred nudged.

"I know, it's just thank this is nerve racking." Mattie whispered.

"This game won't last long," Alfred reassured, "I've heard to get half way through the whole story, you need a lot of time, and a sandwich bag full of quarters."

Al shot another guy that came out of nowhere, then the game faded to black again.

Game over!

To continue playing, put in a quarter.

This game will restart in 10 seconds.

(Insert coin)

Matthew sighed, "That was a lot less than I expected."

"I told ya!" Alfred yelled, "Let's go get pizza!"

Matthew looked at his phone, 11:4am it illuminated back.

"Alright," Matthew sighed, "But could all of your toppings go on one half? You put even onions' on it…"

"Fine, but it's 'healthier' than me getting the three meat pizza." Alfred joked.

"How is it that you American's can eat anything anytime?" Matthew questioned.

"To be honest, I dunno."

Matthew just sighed. He'll need to cook for Al more often, or else he'll eat too much too often.

They soon reached the only pizza parlor in town, but it was still good due to everyone coming here to get their pizzas instead of travelling outside of town. They don't even raise their prices because they get orders' so often. Alfred opened to door and let Matthew in first.

"Hey Ludwig!" Matthew said, waving to the German.

"Oh, uh, hi." The German stuttered.

"How's it been in America bro?" Alfred asked.

"Uh, good, my host family is planning on taking me to Norman so I know of a nicer place in Oklahoma." Ludwig replied.

"Is it true your host family is that crazy old couple who make you dig holes?" Alfred asked.

"Uh yea." Ludwig mumbled.

"Do you know why they make you dig holes?" Matthew asked.

"They say for a fence… but I haven't seen supplies for a fence this entire time." Ludwig replied.

"Ha, that crazy old couple!" Alfred laughed.

Matthew sighed, "Anyway, are you going to come back next year? You said you wanted to be very fluent in American English."

"Possibly," Ludwig replied, "but not exactly at the rate with how many holes they made me dig this year."

They all chuckled, "Hey Mattie, I'll go order the pizza."

"Alright." Mattie replied, and sat next to Ludwig.

"Have you met the other exchange student?" Ludwig asked.

"There's another one?" Matthew questioned.

"Yes, he's Italian I think." Ludwig said, and pointed to a boy sitting at a table by himself.

The Canadian looked closer at the boy, he had red-brown hair, caramel eyes, and… and a single curl from his head.

"Do you know his name?" Matthew asked slowly

"I've heard it's Feliciano." Ludwig replied.

Matthew hit his hand on his forehead, a little habit that came from Alfred.

"What was that reaction for?" Ludwig asked.

"There's a video game character in a mafia arcade game that looks exactly like him and the same name!" Matthew explained.

"Oh, but with what I've heard from around, he's really cheerful in a fun but annoying way." Ludwig said.

"That was like what the character was like!" Matthew said, and looked at the Italian again.

Then, he froze, Alfred was talking to him! The Italian nodded his head and got up and walked with Alfred!

"Hey guys!" Alfred greeted, "This guy totally looks like the video game Feliciano!"

"Hiii there!" Feliciano said, smiling.

"Hey." Matthew said nervously.

"Ah, Hello." Ludwig blushed.

"Mind if I sit here?" The Italian asked, referencing to the seat next to Ludwig.

"Uh, no, not at all." Ludwig stuttered.

After Feliciano sat down, Matthew decided to ask,

"How long have you been here?" He added, "I would've heard about a lot sooner than two months before school's out."

"Oh! _Sì_! I'm supposed to be in the Wynnewood school next year but I came early to get familiar with my _famiglia ospitante_." Feliciano replied.

"_Famiglia Ospitante?"_ Alfred asked.

"_Sì_! Host Family." The Italian translated.

"Do you speak Italian a lot with them?" Alfred asked.

"Oh yes! _La loro figlia può parlare italiano_." Feliciano said, "Their daughter can speak Italian."

"I didn't think someone in this state would know Italian." Ludwig remarked.

"Neither did I! This place is what Papa would call "Backwoods", but she learned her own way because she was abroad in Italy."

"Oh yea, forgot Jennifer did that." Alfred said surprisingly clearly as he stuffed his face with pizza.

"Ah! You know her?" The Italian asked.

"Hate each other's guts, happiest year of my life." The American joked.

Matthew chuckled bit.

"And you, uh-"

"My name's Matthew." He said to the Italian.

"Matthew you seem to not be _Americano_." The Italian said.

"Well, he's Canadian who visits every other year." Alfred said, slurping his Coke.

"Ah, _questa città ha studenti in scambio sorprendentemente tanti_!"Feliciano translated again, "This town has surprisingly so many exchange students."

"Yea, but I heard Asian's have a tough time here, culture crash I've heard." Matthew said.

"Are you sure?" Ludwig asked, "I've heard one's coming here next school year."

"Really?" Matthew asked, "Do you know anything about him?"

"Not really." Ludwig mumbled.

"I'll hope for the best on that soul." Alfred said, "If you're born here, the only people you seem to get along with is white."

"Anyway, let's change the topic," The Italian intervened, "I've heard there's going to be a comedy play done by the elementary kids in Wynnewood tonight, how about we all go?"

"Aw, that would be so cute." Matthew agreed, "We'll go, will you Ludwig?"

"Possibly, I'll ask my _Gastfamilie_." Ludwig replied.

"Hey! No copying!" The Italian whined.

The German chuckled.

"Alright, alright, I'll call you guys if I can, but I'll need to be picked up." Ludwig said.

"Alright, see ya bub." Alfred smirked, and took Mattie with him to the car.

They left the parlor with mumbled German cuss words.

"You know he doesn't like being called "bub"." Matthew said to Alfred.

"But the reaction never gets old!" Alfred laughed.

Matthew sighed, "The things you do…"

The truck (truck…?) ride was quiet, listening to "Time is Love" by Josh Turner.

"I can't believe that that Italian looks like that one on the video game!" Alfred exclaimed animatedly.

Matthew chuckled, "To be honest he scared me at first."

Alfred laughed, "You you still seemed spooked about that game!"

"Hey! It was really life-like!" The Canadian defended.

"Yea, I'm sure." Alfred mocked, and ruffled the Canadian's hair at the stop light.

They soon arrived home, slamming the car doors and quickly ran to the porch from the sudden rain.

"Geez, now I'll have to change." Alfred moaned, his white shirt showing his toned and muscular body.

"Hurry then, I'll make a snack to make sure you don't growl during the performance." Matthew called out as Alfred ran to his room.

Matthew took a stepping ladder to reach the very top, even though he and Alfred are basically twins; he's a bit shorter than Alfred. He stretched out his arm towards a jar, and on his tippy-toes as well. Alfred came up quietly to Matthew.

"HEY MATTIE!" He yelled.

"Ah!" Matthew exclaimed, and lost his balance.

The next thing they knew, Matthew was on top of Alfred, with their lips locked. But neither separated, but suddenly deepening the kiss. Alfred forcing his tongue into Matthew's mouth, slowly moving his arms to hold Mattie, keeping him pinned in his toned arms. In response, Mattie grasped onto his shirt, hoping that he didn't need to catch his breath soon.

RINGGG!

They broke away franticly, Mattie getting up first and answered the call.

"Hello?" He said to the caller.

"Hey Matthew, this is Ludwig, they said I could go, could you come to pick me up? It's almost time." Ludwig said.

"Oh, uh, sure we'll be there soon." Mattie replied, and hung up the phone.

"Who was that Mattie, and…." Alfred asked.

"That was Ludwig, we need to go pick him up." Matthew said, "To be honest, let's forget that this happened."

Alfred nodded in agreement, "You need to go change, you're still wet."

Matthew smiled, "Okay, I'll be out soon."

Alfred smirked, and sat on the old green couch and flicked on the TV. When Mattie came out, he was now in a short sleeved blue T-shirt instead of his red one with a maple leaf on the side of it,

"You ready?" Matthew asked, walking towards the door.

"Yea." Alfred replied, and grabbed his bomber jacket, _'Mattie could get cold.'_ Alfred thought, then shook his head, _'Wait, why am I thinking that?'_

However, he shrugged and walked to the truck.

…O0o0O…

The High School wasn't truly that big, but big to those that lived in Wynnewood. The bricks that formed it were an orange, and the doors, gutters, and railing were red. Only the window seals were the other school color, white. However, the inside, the floors, walls and ceiling were off white, with a hint of grey on the ceiling. In contrast with the tile that was white with rainbow speckles that covered them. Only the lockers were red in the building and a few tile pieces. The group pushed through the topaz doors to the auditorium, even though the play didn't start for another ten minutes, a few little kids would come out on stage without meaning to. The crowd tried to hold in giggles so the children wouldn't get too much of stage fright.

"Do you know what play their doing?" Matthew asked Feliciano.

"Rumpelstiltskin." Feliciano said excitedly, "They added a few twists to make it seem like an innocent funny."

"I've never heard of Rumpelstiltskin before." Ludwig mumbled.

"Bro, you haven't?" Alfred asked, "I've still got the book at my house, you should read it!"

"Shhh, it's starting!" Matthew whispered, they all faced back to look at the stage.

A serious-looking boy with piercing blue eyes, pale skin lightly dotted with freckles, and chocolate brown hair. He was holding up a sign,

**Once upon a time, there was a father and his daughter.**

A boy with light wavy-curly brown hair showed up, holding hands with a girl slightly taller than him with long blonde hair. The dark headed boy flipped up the paper

**They we're farmer's, working very hard every day.**

They boy and girl got out shovels, and pretended to mill something, but it looked more like they were whacking something. The boy turned pages again.

**But the daughter was very clumsy.**

The blonde girl noticed the sign change, and whacked the other boy in the arm with her fake shovel.

"OW!" The boy yelled, "THAT HURT!"

"Well, sooooorrrryyy!" The girl said, and continued pretending shoveling.

There was a few giggles from the audience and backstage. The boy turned the page up again.

**But then the daughter accidently set fire the mill that had all the **

**Harvest in it.**

"Now look at what you've done!" The lighter haired boy said, "You clumsy girl! Now we'll starve through the winter!"

"I'm sorry Papa, but you had to leave your cigar lying around," The girl replied, "I was just picking it up and I didn't notice an ember falling on the ground."

"But I'm sure you did when you felt it on your hair!" The boy said, and turned the girl around, a perfect, horse-shoe shape was on the ends of her hair.

The audience gasped, they thought they actually cutted her hair like that, but then they noticed and stray red lock in her hair, and sighed of relief.

"This is a lot better than I thought." Matthew whispered, and continued to watch the play

…O0o0O…

"_Quello era un gioco davvero buono_!" Feliciano said to the little girl who played as the farmer's daughter, "That was a very good play, you did very well!"

The girl hesitated, scared that he said something she couldn't understand, "Momma!" She yelled, and ran towards a young brunette woman.

"Aw, I didn't mean to scare her." Feliciano said to the woman, "I told her in Italian that her performance was good, as well in English."

"Oh, uh, it's alright, it's probably from a bit of stage fright, she doesn't get scared easily." The woman says quickly.

"Oh, that's good, _avere una buona notte_, have a good night!" Feliciano said to the woman, and walked off.

"You really have a way with words." Ludwig said when Feliciano came back.

"Whaaa?" The Italian asked.

"Nothing." Ludwig said.

"Dude's, we should so party!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, you still have a report to do in Mrs. Whitefield's class." Matthew said, grounding Alfred.

"But, but, English is such a drag! There's nothing good to write a page about on Shakespeare!" Alfred whined.

"A page is short," Matthew said, "I know of one that'll be easy enough for you."

…O0o0O…

"Romeo and Juliet?" The American questioned.

"Look it up on Hoogle," Matthew smiled, "a lot will come up on the topic."

Alfred sat at the desktop, waiting a bit for the internet to open up. He quickly typed in the web address and searched "Romeo and Juliet".

"Dude, this is a hella lot." Alfred muttered.

"Exactly," Matthew said, "so you'll be able to put in a bit more than the standard issue paper."

"Which story did you go with?" Alfred asked.

"Hamlet." Matthew replied.

"Ah, I saw a video where it included that, Hamlet had vampires in it, so epic man!" Alfred exclaimed.

Matthew looked over at him with narrowed eyes, "The original does not have vampires."

"What a bummer." Alfred sighed, "I thought it would be interesting in an epic sort of way."

Matthew laugher, "You're so funny Alfred."

Alfred blushed, _'He thinks' I'm… funny?'_ he thought, and shook his head, _'need to try to shake off this brother complex…' _

After an hour later with Alfred furiously typing his report, Mattie yawned, "I'm going to bed, night Alfred."

"'Night." Alfred replied absent-mindedly.

As soon as he heard the door close, he looked down, "I think I need therapy…"

Okay, I'm thinking about doing a more ItlayxGermany thing in the next _chapitre_ (chapter). Hope you enjoyed this one! I'm hoping to have the next one done by Monday, cause I'll be back home then! Stay well Carrot Ninja's!

P.s. Did you get why he looked down? If you did, then you understand, if you didn't, don't over think it.


	2. Chapter 2

Like promised, a bit of Germany and Italy! And I'm kinda on time… I think ^_^"

A single, wide window let early morning light flood in to the blue bedroom. Blue walls, blue comforter, what wasn't blue was the white desk, lamp, sheets, and ceiling fan. An older teenager rose up, rubbing his eyes. He pulled back his blonde hair from his eyes. He opened the door, walked across the narrow hallway to the bathroom, hitting his head on the low door jam.

"_Verdammt, dumm Tür Marmelade, zur Hölle fahren_!" The German roared.

"Ludwig no cussing so early in the morning." An old voice said, "And hurry to take a shower and change, you need to dig five holes today."

"Yes ma'am." Ludwig mumbled, turning around to get his clothes.

After fumbling around through the drawer, he found a green T-shirt that he cut the sleeves' off, and loose fitting jeans. After he took a quick but soothing shower, he quickly changed, leaving his bangs be because he didn't was to fuss over them yet.

"What's for breakfast Mrs. Schafer?" Ludwig asked.

"Sausage, eggs, and a biscuit with jelly." She said, putting the plate in front of him.

"_Danke_, thank you." Ludwig said, and digged in.

"Boy, you need to stop speaking German in this house." Mr. Schafer scowled, "We don't know German that well so please speak plain English."

"Yes sir." Ludwig replied simply.

"Dear, he's fine, I've been able to hoogle the main words he uses, and their usually pretty clean unless he stubs something." Mrs. Schafer defended.

"It's alright Mrs. Schafer, if I want to have good, accent free English, I need to not speak German as much." Ludwig said, "I'm going to go dig those holes."

"Make sure they're a foot deep." The man called.

"Yes sir." Ludwig replied, and closed the door.

He waited until the door was completely closed and he was far into the back yard.

"_Das verdammte Mann, wahrscheinlich nicht zu wissen, was ich sage Angst. Ha! Ich bin ziemlich in der Regel zu reinigen, und verdammt übersetzen die meisten der Zeit, nachdem ich es sagen. Dummer Mensch! Making it täglich, dass ich diese dummen Löcher, dass sie nichts mit zu graben! Der einzige Grund, warum ich in der Hoffnung, nächstes Jahr zurückkommen werde, ist so, dass ich die Freunde, die ich in diesem Jahr gemacht habe sehen ..._" The German mumbled to himself, "_Dieser verdammte Herr Schäfer_."

"Ah, Ludwig!" A voice called.

He turned around , "Ah, Feliciano, what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you of course!" Feliciano simply replied.

"But how did you know of my address?" Ludwig questioned.

"I saw you come to this house after the play _con i bambini piccolo_ from last night!" Feliciano explained.

"Oh, well, I'm working, so could you come back around eleven or so?" Ludwig asked.

"Oh no, I'd rather help you out!" Feliciano cheered, "By the way, what is your 'work'?"

"I need to dig five holes that are a foot deep." Ludwig replied.

"Ah, I'll go ask your _famiglia ospitante_ if I can have a shovel to help you out!" Feliciano called, already heading for the door.

"Ah, no, Feliciano!" Ludwig called.

The door suddenly slammed open, Mr. Schafer was standing at the door, holding a gun.

"Get off of my property boy!" He threatened.

"Ohhh, you must be the old man that Alfred called crazy." Feliciano said cheerfully, "Hello Mr. Crazy man who is Ludwig's _ospite padre_!"

"Boy, I have no idea what you said, but get off of my property!" Mr. Schafer yelled, loading the gun.

"So you want to play that game?" Feliciano said happily, putting his hands in his pockets.

"What could you even have on you boy?" Mr. Schafer asked.

"Just some toys." Feliciano replied simply, pulling out two concealed handguns.

"Model five hundred, point fifty Magnum revolver..." The German breathed.

"I'm surprised Ludwig, you really know some guns huh?" Feliciano complimented, not looking away from the target.

"Feliciano, put down the guns." Ludwig said slowly.

"He's still holding his gun." Feliciano whined.

"Feliciano, if you keep this up, I won't be able to go to school with Matthew, Alfred, or you." Ludwig said, hoping for the Italian to give up.

Feliciano sighed, putting away his guns, "Alright, but I want a shovel!" he whined.

Mr. Schafer fumbled a bit, but gave Feliciano an extra shovel. Almost five minutes later, things were normal, with the Italian singing different songs in Italian.

"_So che devo mettere nelle ore, fare soldi mentre il sole splende_, ~" was the only one Ludwig remembered out of the many songs (or parts of songs) that he could remember.

…O0o0O…

"Ah, the work is done." Ludwig sighed, they were out for only thirty minutes, which was a lot faster than normal.

"Yay! Now it's lunch time!" Feliciano cheered, running towards the door again.

But this time, Mrs. Shafer opened it instead.

"I see that your done," She said with a smile, "Come inside, I've got milk and cookies waiting."

"YAAAY!" Feliciano cheered, "_Che bella vecchia pazza_!"

Mrs. Shafer smiled, and let him in. Ludwig followed closely after, putting away both the shovels.

"_Ti piace, non ti_?" Ludwig heared.

"Ack! Mrs. Schafer!" He said turning around, "You scared me."

She laughed, "I could tell instantly."

The German stood there, "No, I don't."

"You're just telling yourself that because you're convinced you're straight."

The German's mouth dropped, _'How does she change personality so quickly?'_ He thought.

Mrs. Shafer smiled, "Come inside, before Feliciano eats all the cookies."

The German blushed, and nodded his head quickly.

…O0o0O…

After they finished eating and after Ludwig changed shirts, he and Feliciano decided to go to the library so Ludwig could finish up his English practice papers for Mrs. Love, after it was clear to be gone for a while from Mr. Shafer. Feliciano pushed open the old glass doors to a room of aging book spines cramming the wooden bookshelves. They walked further, a door less opening lead to a teal colored room, the children's books, as old as the books in the main library. They walked past that to another section with multiple desks', and a single, ancient desktop that would've been amazing technology, in the 80's.

"What about right here?" Ludwig offered, gesturing towards a desk at the back, "We won't bother as many people that may come in."

"_Sicuro_!" Feliciano agreed, and skipped towards it.

The German simply walked behind him, blushing slightly of embarrassment. Ludwig sat down, pulling out the paper he was already half way done with.

"Whoa, Ludwig, you're writing looks so different from what Matthew showed me!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"That's because it's cursive," Ludwig explained, "Mrs. Love is requiring us to do it in this form, 'Makes you seem like you've been in this country longer than you actually have, and shows sophistication.' Is what she said."

"It looks so difficult." Feliciano said, straining to read it, "'In Germany… there… are… a lot… of… windmills?"

"Yes, positive energy." Ludwig said, "I need to translate all of this into English writing in cursive."

"Ah, sounds difficult." Feliciano muttered.

"Don't worry, you'll find it a lot easier." The German assured.

"Really?" Feliciano said, perking up.

Ludwig smiled, "With hard work and effort."

Feliciano leaned in, kissing him on the cheek, "what words of encouragement! You're a lot nicer than I would've ever thought, when I first met you, you looked like a big, scary, _cattivo_!"

The German looked down, _'Patience, patience…'_ He recited in his head, translating furiously on his worksheet.

_Vuuumn, vuuuumn_

"Huh?" The Italian said, pulling out his phone, "Ah, Matthew sent a text."

The Italian's eyes' darted over the screen, while the German quickly translated things, finishing in record time when-

"Ah, Mattie said there was a chocolate factory that's doing a tour today, do you want to come with me?" Feliciano asked.

"Ah, sure." Ludwig agreed, "But I don't have a car."

"I'll ask _ospite la sorella_ to bring me my car." Feliciano said, and started texting furiously, "Okay, we'll go to the front so she doesn't have to search for us."

"Who's 'she'?" The German asked.

"The girl I was telling you guys about who knew Italian." Feliciano reminded.

"Oh, Jessica, right?" Ludwig asked.

"_Sì_, but I also call her host sister." Feliciano replied, "Ah, speaking of the _ragazza_."

A tall blonde girl walked in, her small light blue eyes scanning the room until she spotted us. She waved at Feliciano, and walked quickly towards them. (you might want to copy paste the whole conversation)

"Hey Feli," She whispered, tossing him the keys.

"Thank you _ospite la sorella_." Feliciano chimed.

She giggled, "_E 'questo che l'uomo non si può smettere di parlare_?"

Feliciano blushed, "Eh, _cosa vuoi dire _Jessica?" He said nervously.

Jessica spread her arms wide, "_Oh mio Dio, ho appena ricevuto un testo di Ludwig! Non posso credere che mi rispose, un uomo simpatico, potrebbe rendere nonno orgoglioso_!"

The Italian blushed, "_Non è quello che ho detto_!"

Jessica giggled again, "Sure, sure."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ludwig asked clueless.

"Ah, nothing, nothing at all." Feliciano said franticly, "Jessica is just playing jokes on me, like a sister!"

Jessica giggled again, "Have fun at your _data_!"

Feliciano blushed, "It's not that at all!"

Ludwig smiled, "Let's go, I'm sure Alfred and Matthew are waiting for us."

"They're not expecting us for another hour." Feliciano replied.

"Then why do you have the car here already?"

"Because it'll take us an hour to get there." Feliciano replied cheerfully.

Ludwig smacked his forehead, "We better go now then."

Feliciano nodded his head, pulling the German by his hand and dashing towards the car.

Until, Ludwig saw Feliciano's car.

"Feliciano,"

"Yea?" Feliciano asked innocently.

"Why do you have a black Cadillac CTS-V?" Ludwig asked awe struck.

"Because I had to leave my Lamborghini at home." Feliciano replied, with a hint of sadness, "It was my favorite one too."

Feliciano ducked into the car, with Ludwig ducking even further to not hit his head.

"What model was it?" Ludwig asked, sure that he would be on the verge of fainting after this.

"LP760-2 Aventador." Feliciano replied simply, "Papa gave it to me as a present for being able to come to America and starting to learn better English."Aventador LP760-2Aventador LP760-2Aventador LP760-2

Ludwig's jaw dropped. _'In this model, there's only five in existence!'_

"I know right, I even told him it was too much, but he was all like 'It was a gift, and you'll ride it more than I would.'" Feliciano said happily, speeding down the bare curving highway.

Ludwig was still shock, at lost of words, and that happened very few times. He then closed his mouth and rubbed his head.

"Are you okay _tesoro tedesco_, I mean Ludwig?" Feliciano asked.

"Yes," Ludwig mumbled, not catching the Italian part, "Hey why are you going 105 miles per hour?"

"Oh whoops, _distratto dalla vostra prestanza_, ah, I was lost in thought." Feliciano explained, stepping slightly on his brakes.

Ludwig nodded his head, relaxing back in his seat.

"Ah, I can see it!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"That was awfully quick." Ludwig sighed, getting out of the car.

"Well, that's what going 105 will get you." Feliciano said happily.

"Hey guys!" Alfred yelled, with his mouth full of food again, "You gotta try these man!"

Ludwig and Feliciano picked up the oddly shaped chocolate.

"Chocolaty…" Feliciano sighed, looking peaceful.

"But why do I taste potato?" Ludwig questioned.

"Duh, its chocolate covered potato chips!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Only in America…" Ludwig mumbled.

(Yes, there is an actual place in Oklahoma that sells chocolate covered potato chips)

"Alfred, don't eat all of them!" A voice called, "Or you'll get a stomach ache!"

"C'mon Mattie, I'm not a kid anymore!" Alfred whined.

"Ah, you guys came right on time!" Matthew exclaimed, "The tour is about to begin, and they're going right on the dot!"

They quickly walked inside, only to look around at the high window ceilings for a moment as well the colorful wrappings on the different chocolates. A small crowd of people, old and young, were standing at the back with an energetic brunette closest to the doors.

"Alright everyone, please keep your hands and feet away from equipment and each other. As well keep long hair back and anything loose please put under your clothes or tighten." She recited, waiting for everyone to do so.

"Do you need a bobby pin?" Alfred asked, poking Matthew's curl.

Matthew blushed, then laughed, "Speak for yourself."

Then pulled on Alfred's cowlick.

"It's on." Alfred blushed slightly, looking away.

"Huh?" Feliciano asked.

"Oh, heh, nothing." Alfred smiled, looking back at Matthew.

"You started it." Matthew shrugged, giggling a little.

Alfred nudged him a bit, a little too hard because he bumped Ludwig a bit.

"Alfred, don't, not here at least!" Matthew hissed, "Sorry Ludwig."

"Uh, it's alright." Ludwig replied, not wanting to see the Canadian angry.

Soon enough, Ludwig stopped paying attention to the lady up front explaining to machines, and started to look around. All of the machines were a spotless stainless steel. The ceilings, walls, and floors even were a blinding white. As well was it cold in there to help the chocolate harden up around multiple centers, some he would never think would taste good. He looked over to Feliciano, looking intensely at the new machine they took us to.

"This is the-" The lady began again, but Ludwig lost interest, he was entirely focused on the small Italian standing next to him now.

Then again they walked to another spot.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the end of our tour, please feel free to buy the chocolates' in the shop!" The lady recited energetically again.

"That was kinda cool,"Alfred said, "But the chocolates' are a lot more fun."

"How could food be fun?" Matthew questioned.

"Exactly." Alfred replied, buying more chocolate covered chips.

Matthew sighed, "At least it's not sunset yet, you still need to finish that paper."

"Oh, I finished it last night." Alfred said not looking at him, but the chocolates' in his hands.

"Alright then, I'll proof read it." Matthew said, pushing Alfred to their truck, "We'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"See you Mattie, and do what he says Alfred!" Feliciano called out, with Ludwig simply waving his hand good bye.

Ludwig and Feliciano quickly made it to their car, and ducked in. The car ride was silent except for the fact that the radio was on a Spanish station.

"Why are you listening to a Spanish station?" Ludwig asked.

"Oh, my twin brother Romano is here on a long vacation and is a host on this station." Feliciano explained.

"Oh, is he good?" Ludwig asked.

"Yes, but he cusses at the guests' all the time, but everyone just laughs at him and say he's crazy." Feliciano said, with a hint of laughter emitting from his lips.

"Isn't that kind of mean?" Ludwig questioned.

"No, because he laughs too." Feliciano laughed, starting to push 80 miles an hour.

"Feliciano, no more than 70." Ludwig said.

"Oh, whoops, didn't see that." Feliciano said, but he didn't slow down.

Instead, he was pushing 90 now.

Ludwig had a feeling that it was because of something, he looked around, and saw behind them, a white sports car was tailing them.

"Don't look at them Ludwig." The Italian ordered.

"What do you think their doing?" Ludwig asked, knowing this behavior was because of the other car.

"You could say my family isn't know for the best of reasons'." Feliciano said, and jerked the car towards the left, making a U-turn.

Ludwig hit hard against the car door, restrained from the seatbelt.

"_Bastardi stupidi_." Feliciano muttered under his breath.

He sped up, pushing 110. The other car was starting to come up, creeping closer and closer every second.

"What is your family known for?" Ludwig asked.

Feliciano didn't answer, turning sharply a right. Both jerking towards the left. Ludwig knew this direction, Mrs. Schafer said down this road was the short cut they would take to Norman two weeks from now.

"Feliciano, stay down this road, this is a short cut to Norman, we can lose them around there." Ludwig said, surprised he remembered this small bit of information.

"Alright, _Queste femmine stupide guidare come un italiano comunque_." Feliciano said, getting on the wider highway.

Thank God there were no other cars at that moment.

After a few jerks and U-turns, they were finally able to lose them.

"Yay!" Feliciano cheered, "We were able to lose them!"

"And I now get it on why you would have such nice sports cars." Ludwig muttered, feeling motion sickness.

"I'll take you home, at least we finished your work earlier today!" Feliciano cheered, heading towards Pernell.

…O0o0O…

They were soon in front of the worn down white and tan permanent trailer. Ludwig looked at it with gloom, knowing that he would get lectured. Suddenly, Feliciano leaned in and gave him a kiss a bit too close to the mouth for comfort.

"You'll be fine as long as you believe in God." Feliciano said, smiling.

"How encouraging." Ludwig muttered, blushing slightly.

Feliciano giggled, taking off his seat beat and reached across to the other door opening it, "It's best to get it done and other with, see you tomorrow hopefully."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Ludwig said, with a tone saying that he'll live.

Feliciano smiled, driving away knowing that he'll get picked on endlessly by Jessica.

OOHHHHH YEEEAAAAA! MAFIA-ING! XD

Sorry, just had to ;P Hopefully I'll be done by… Friday? Maybe Tuesday if I'm not bothered as much ;) Thank you for reading! If it was too fantasy for ya, the next one is a bit more grounded ;D

Have and good day/night!

P.S. IM SOOO SORRY! I would've had this up sooner, but was jacking around, and it wasn't until after I read a few fics was I able to log on T_T But I'll get the next chapter done extra early to make it up!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I'm going to start double uh… what's it called…? Anyway! I'm going to have extra space between this and the actual chapter so y'all (y'all?) don't get confused! So please enjoy! (is it just me, or did anyone else's font's change when they upload? Just a thought…)

AND! I do not own an Xbox…. Or Call of Duty

The darker blonde sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked to his left.

"It's still a bit dark out…" He mumbled, then looked at his clock

5:37 AM

Alfred groaned, _'Man, I can't sleep in for once…'_

Getting out of bed in only his boxers, his feet pattering on the wood floor, across the hall and threw open the door.

"MATTIE!" He yelled, "Time to wake up dude!"

When Mattie didn't get up, Alfred formed into a running position.

"I guess you can sleep for another five minutes…" He said, "NOT!"

He ran and leapt onto the bed.

"ALFRED!" Matthew yelled, attempted in punching his brother, but greatly missed.

Alfred laughed his signature laugh, "You're not a good aimer without your glasses, eh?"

Matthew quickly grabbed his glasses before Alfred attempted to.

"You need yours for things close up, I need them in general." Matthew mumbled.

"Anyway, hop to it dude, I'm not leaving until you're in the bathroom taking a shower!" Alfred chimed.

"But I can't." Matthew whispered, half asleep.

"Why?"

"Because you're sitting on me."

"Oh, ha ha, I knew that bro!" Alfred laughed again, getting up.

But then, Matthew just lies down again.

"So, you want that game, huh?" Alfred said, and threw off his brother's covers.

He then grabbed a hold of Matthew's arms', and dragged him out of the bed.

"C'mon dude, wake up!" Alfred yelled.

But then, he jerked his brother too hard.

Matthew's bottom half fell off the bed, but the pants were too big so they… kinda slipped off.

Matthew groaned, and then looked down.

"Alfred get out!" Matthew yelled, flipping around to hide himself.

Alfred did as he was told, letting go of Matthew's arms gently, and running to his bathroom. Quickly turning on the water and washed himself down.

"What an odd start to the morning…" Alfred mumbled, and began to wash his hair.

-Ludwig's house-

He woke up the same way he did yesterday morning, even cussed at the door jamb the same way. But this time he slick gel his hair back. And wore nicer clothes.

-Feliciano's house-

SLAM!

Jessica stampede into the Italian's room.

"Feliciano!" Jessica yelled throwing off the covers, "Wake up, school is calling you!"

"Tell her I said I would be there at… paassssttttaaaaa." Feliciano mumbled in his sleep.

"She can't wait!" Jessica yelled, "She said Mr. Howard would be pissed at you if you were late!"

"Ah, and Mr. Howard is very scary when he's mad, especially in orchestra." Feliciano mumbled.

(Okay, actually any schools' in this area in Oklahoma won't have an orchestra for another… 5-10 years, but in this story they do)

"_Sì, sì, quindi è necessario svegliarsi e doccia in questo momento_." Jessica said, pushing him off the other side of the bed.

Thump!

"Okay, okay, I'm awake!" Feliciano panicked.

"Good, now go shower."

"Yes ma'am." Feliciano mumbled.

…O0o0O…

Alfred parked the truck in the parking lot, "Mattie, you can let go of the hand grip now."

"Heh, okay." Matthew mumbled.

They reached towards the back seats and grabbed their bags. They climbed down the truck, avoiding the step-up's that were attached so they wouldn't trip over it. After locking it they dashed around the building to the main doors, then one by one more students began to arrive in SUVs', trucks', and a few sedans' popped up here and there. And then there was Feliciano's car, and there was Feliciano's black sports car.

"What's Feliciano doing here?" Matthew questioned.

"Maybe he found Ludwig walking to school and decided to drive him to school." Alfred suggested.

"That seems so true, almost too real." Matthew sighed, "But what made him get up so early? He's not starting school till after summer vacation."

"Maybe Jessica had something to do with it?" Alfred suggested.

"You may be right, and who are you and what have you done with my Alfred?" Matthew questioned, getting close to Alfred's face.

"Dude chill, I'm fine, I'm just more, well awake this morning." Alfred replied.

Matthew blushed, looking away. Alfred instantly regretted saying that.

"It's nothing Mattie!" Alfred said, "We both have it!"

"It's not that!" Matthew whispered, looking around.

Alfred amazingly caught the gist, "Alright, we'll talk about it later."

Alfred then miraculously changed his expression and mood, "Hey Ludwig!"

"Hello Alfred." Ludwig greeted.

"Hey Ludwig, Hey Feliciano, what are you doing here so early Feli?" Matthew asked, "Wasn't expecting you to set foot on school grounds until you had to."

"Well, Jessica woke me up and pushed me off the bed!" Feliciano exclaimed, "Then made me shower, get dressed, and told me to come here and pick a few things up for her at Mal Wart, by the way, what's a Mal Wart?"

"Uh, it's a really big super store, they're usually blue but the one here green." Alfred said, "Go down the street, go straight through two stoplights, turn a left then you're there. Very hard to miss."

"Ah, thank you Alfred." Feliciano said, "I must be on my way before I forget the directions."

"I'll text them to you Feliciano." Matthew said, already starting the text.

"Thank you Mattie! And good bye Matthew and Alfred," Feliciano waved, "And you too Ludwig!"

Alfred and Matthew waved back, while Ludwig blushed and waved. They both turned back to the building, very different from the Wynnewood School. It had dark brown bricks that made it's towering stature, with white gutters, railing, and around windows and doors.

"I feel like we go to a mental hospital for school." Alfred mumbled, also referencing that the front lawn only had dying grass.

"True, but it's more kept up than the Elmore City one," Matthew said, "A lot of ivy had covered up the front entrance except the doors."

"But that would seem waaay cooler than just plain, white, average ones." Alfred whined.

"Will this make you shut it if I said there was at least some color on the inside?" Ludwig questioned.

"No." Alfred said reluctantly.

Matthew and Ludwig sighed in unison.

RIIIIINNNNNGGGG!

"Ah, time to get to class." Matthew said, and they walked with the large mob into the school building.

They walked down the familiar hallway; one side had a long, narrow window running down the length of the wall, the other side lockers' and the Principal's office. They reached the fork and turned a left, a few lockers' down from there was their cluster of lockers'.

"Hey Mattie…" Alfred muttered, looking intensely at his open locker.

"Hm?" Mattie replied, getting out his Algebra two book.

"That project for Mr. Limel, is due today right?" Alfred muttered again.

"History?" Matthew questioned, "Yeah, why?"

"OH CRAP!" Alfred yelled, "I completely forgot about it man!"

Matthew sighed, "At least you remembered English, besides, you already have a good grade, nor was it a major grade either."

Alfred sighed of relief, "That's good, I'm glad I have a smart bro like you!"

Matthew blushed, "Ah, uh, don't worry about it!"

"Alright love birds, we have only five minutes left and I don't want to be late." Ludwig growled.

"Love birds?" The American questioned.

"Yes, now, we need to go to Algebra two now." Ludwig responded simply, leaving the American raging.

"Oh, I'm going to sooo troll him on Call of Duty…" Alfred muttered.

"I didn't know we had an Xbox…" Matthew said.

"Yea, I play it when you're not around." Alfred said care freely.

"Why?" Matthew questioned.

"'Cause you don't like violence, and there's major cussing." Alfred said, slightly blushing.

"Oh, thanks." Matthew replied, blushing slightly as well.

"HURRY UP!"

"Coming!" They chanted together.

**With Feliciano**

"Ah, here we go!" Feliciano sighed, "Mal Wart."

He pulled into the large parking lot, getting out of the car slowly. He looked around and saw that the parking lot half way full, for so early in the morning.

"Amazing! This place is so busy!" Feliciano squealed, earning weird looks from people passing by, "It must be a good place if it's so busy!"

(How wrong you can be, Italy…)

Feliciano causally walked through the sliding doors into the loud talking, and bleeping noises from the cash registers.

"_Ve~_, you sir!" The Italian called out to a man at the carts section, "Do you know where the… pasta is?"

"Go towards that right wall, then go straight down towards the back." The man grunted.

"Ah, thank you sir!" Feliciano called as he walked away from the man with a cart.

He followed the man's instructions, and had to take extra turns however to get there specifically. After he was able to clear most of the list, except for a specialty item, red wine, he was finished. He pushed the cart along the back wall, then made his way up to the front, passing the TV's and toys', until…

"Hm? They sell hunting guns here?" Feliciano mumbled, and pushed his cart into the mostly vacant section.

Feliciano looked at a simple rifle, running his fingers over the glossy and smooth wood. He then continued until he saw a gun that was very, very different from the others. He didn't know of the model, but it was a smooth, matte black. It had a magazine clip and the back of it was mainly made of two strong poles and a cushion connecting them, to soften the kick. He was amazed, until he saw the tag.

"Air soft gun…" The Italian mumbled, sighing and pushing the carts towards the checkout lines.

After waiting twenty minutes, he was finally able to load his items on the moving counter, remembering quickly to put in a divider between his and the lady's in front of him groceries. He was finally able to get up towards the cashier lady, well, not really lady, she was a teenager

"How's your shopping been sir?" The teenager mumbled, scanning the items quickly.

"Sì! Very good!" Feliciano exclaimed, "but I was disappointed when this one gun I found was an air soft gun."

She smiled a bit, "Ah, an item that was misplaced? I'm sure they'll get that straight."

Feliciano chuckled a bit, she finished scanning the items.

"Debit or credit?" She asked.

"Debit." Feliciano replied, and swiped his card.

He quickly punched in his PIN and wrote his signature.

"Thank you and have a good day." She mumbled again, already starting on someone else's items.

The young man that was putting his items' in sacks and putting them in his cart. Feliciano quickly pushed his cart towards the cart corral, he stopped just before them and took out his items. Despite having five, heavy bags, he lifted them up with ease. He lifted up his foot, and kicked his basket. A gush of wind trailed behind his cart, slamming into the line of carts, and sending them all back slightly. He grinned and left the super store, what he didn't realize, however, was two muscular men looking over at him, one on the phone, speaking in Italian.

**Back at the school**

"How did you convince me to do art again?" Alfred mumbled to Matthew, paint smeared all over his face.

"I dunno, maybe because you do great on landscape paintings?" Matthew replied simply, smilling at his brother.

Alfred blushed, "It's not that good." He rolled his eyes.

"Says the one who was called 'tree boy' when you were in what, kindergarten?" Matthew said, laughing at the thought.

"Hey, all I did was paint black rectangles on my face and filled it in with brown!" Alfred protested, putting orange paint on his nose.

Matthew chuckled a bit, remembering that day, he nearly peed his pants when Alfred screamed at him while he was standing next to a tree.

"You two!" Mrs. Sturbert snapped, "No talking!"

Then she cranked up her classical music.

"I'm so glad on counting down the days till summer." Alfred whispered.

Matthew kept in his chuckle, he hated his art teacher too, but at least it didn't affect his work. The painting was suppose to show how we viewed our homes. Childish, right? But, we had to show variety and had to be realistic, it was more difficult than said, especially for Alfred.

RING! RING!

"Saved!" Alfred sighed in relief.

"C'mon, it's not that bad," Matthew assured, "And it's really looking good."

It was of the house they were in now when their parents first bought it. It was old and run down, there weren't many neighbors' within a mile and a forest surrounded it. However, he modified it enough to look more photogenic, with a beautiful red sunset.

With Matthew's, however, it looked more like something from a Christmas card. There was a small house, light pouring from it, however it was covered in snow. Everywhere.

"You have the easy one." Alfred complained, "You just need a crap load of white."

"Not true! I need a variety of blue-white colors!" Matthew defended.

Then, Mrs. Sturbert walked over in her loud high heels.

"Odd, I could've sworn you two were twins." She muttered, "Why are your paintings so different?"

'_It's not your damn business!'_ Alfred thought, then faked a smiled, "We have different dads', and we were born very close."

"Ah, interesting." She waved, and walked away.

"Geez, got her panties bunched up for nothing." Alfred mumbled, putting his painting away carefully.

"Alfred!" Matthew whispered loudly, "Don't say that! Remember what happened last time with Coach Houston?"

Alfred shuddered, "Alright, I'll be more careful."

**With Feliciano (again)**

Feliciano was speeding along the highway, humming happily to a fast country song on the radio. That is, until he saw that same, damned white sports car following behind him.

"You want some fun, eh?" Feliciano smiled, and turned hard onto the grass.

He rolled down the window as both the cars came to a halt, "_MALEDETTI BASTARDI, COSA VUOI_!" Feliciano yelled.

"_SHUT UP DIAVOLO_!_ IL BOSS VUOLE YA_!" The muscular man yelled, getting out of the car.

Feliciano narrowed his eyes as he came closer, pulling out his pistol again.

"Again, hello poopy heads." Feliciano said, extremely serious.

"Damn bastard don't play games with me!" The man yelled back, "I would've killed ya by now if only the Boss didn't want you alive."

"Ah, he wants me as a toy again, huh?" Feliciano laughed, "Tell him to kiss my ass!"

Then, he sped off, leaving cursing Italians behind.

"That was a bit too close for comfort." Feliciano mumbled, sliding his finger on his phone to unlock it.

Then a dial tone came onto the speakers of his car.

"Hello?" A voice said.

"Jessica, its Feliciano!" Feliciano said happily.

"Oh, hey Feli, did you get everything?" Jessica asked.

"Ah, I need to go to the liquor store and get some red wine." He replied, making a sharp turn back towards the town.

"That's good, hey, that was a loud sqeak," Jessica commented, "Are you being chased?"

"Ah, I was making a sharp turn." Feliciano said worry-free, "But I was a bit ago."

"Same car?"

"Yes, they don't seem like they get this game completely." Feliciano grinned, "This makes it more interesting as you might say."

Jessica sighed, "You shouldn't have allowed those people to let their video game character be based off of you."

"At least they made my eyes more brown, and my hair." Feliciano defended.

"But not by _that_ much." Jessica sighed, "Anyway, hurry up and get the wine, and hurry back here."

"Alright Jessica, see you soon!" Feliciano said happily.

Jessica sighed, "You too."

It was only five minutes later when his phone chimed.

"Why did Ludwig text me?" Feliciano thought out loud, and started to read it (don't do this at home!).

_Hey Feliciano, I heard you were chased again, same people like those from the trip to that chocolate factory?_

Feliciano smiled, and pulled over to text back.

_Ah, yes, but it's no big deal. I lost them quickly, they were really stupid._

He got a reply quickly,

_True, but it's still dangerous._

"How cute, Ludwig's worried about me." Feliciano smiled,

_Don't worry, hey, how about you come to my house for dinner!_

Feliciano realized this reply took longer.

_All right I guess. What time could you get me?_

Feliciano smiled, "This is like a date!"

_I'll pick you up by 5 pm, see you soon carino Tedesco._

**Back to the school**

Ludwig sighed, _'Why does he have to put Italian in his texts?'_

"Ludwig! Answer this question!" The teacher barked.

"Ah, easy, it's _¿dónde está el cuarto de baño?_." Ludwig replied, going back to work.

Mr. Forcey's mouth was slightly open, "That's correct."

RING! RING!

"Translate page thirty-five for homework." He yelled at his class.

As soon as the teenagers' of the class were out, they began to hate on the teacher.

"Mr. Forcey is such a dick!" Ludwig heard one of the student's whisper.

Ludwig sighed to himself, "Just one more class." He mumbled.

He very last class was P.E., however he worked out at home, so his body was more buff compared to most of the teens in P.E., even to some in athletics. He quickly changed his clothes in the locker room and slipped on his tennis shoes. He strolled out of the locker rooms and sat at his spot on the gym floor.

"I still feel like a child even after this long…" The German mumbled to himself, hunching over.

Then his class' coach came out, and his stupid coach came out. He was a plump man, balding head, squinty eyes, and a really, really bad tan.

"Say 'here' when I call your name!" The man yelled, his pudgy fingers gripping a clip board.

"Anna!"

"Here!"

"Jacob!"

"Here!"

And so on, and so forth. Ludwig started to zoned out a bit.

"LUDWIG!" Coach yelled.

"HERE!" Ludwig yelled, startled.

"Alright, today we're playing basketball, girls' go to the small gym." The coach yelled, pointing towards the door.

After the girls' left with the female coaches, the male coaches looked at the boys' in the gym.

"Okay, split into two even lines, we'll divide the team from there." A tall and lean coach yelled, everyone scrambling into the two lines that were expected of them.

"Alright, pay attention to which number you get!" Ludwig's coach yelled, starting to count them off.

"Alright, and you're four." The coach said smiling at Ludwig, "Now, ones' over here, twos' over here, threes' over here, and fours' over there."

Ludwig dashed towards the four section, while everyone else walked towards it. 

"Alright, on this court, fours' against ones'," He said pointing at the two groups toward one end, "And the rest over here."

All of the boys' on Ludwig's team were more on the short side, and by looks' the lazy side too. That means for him, more work out than intended.

"I'll go get us jerseys'." A skinny brunette boy yelled, running towards the bin.

He came back quickly, holding different colors'. He laid them on the floor for others to pick out as well he grabbed his. Ludwig, like always, chose one that was too short, but fitted well everywhere else.

"Alright, who wants to be that starting five?" Ludwig asked, only four people raised their hand.

"Alright, let's get out there." Ludwig mumbled, leading the way to the court.

"Alright, free game boys!" The lean and tall coach said, throwing the ball up.

Ludwig was taller, and swatted the ball first. The brunette kid who got the jerseys' caught it, but didn't move.

"DRIBBLE!" Ludwig yelled, getting around the three point line.

However, the kid threw the ball _towards _him.

"Just my luck…" Ludwig mumbled, barely catching it.

…O0o0O…

Ludwig walked back towards the locker room, tired and breathing hard. If Feliciano was there, he couldn't stop staring. Ludwig quickly changed and threw his backpack over his shoulder, and flipping open his phone. He was about to text Feliciano when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned back to see the brunette kid behind him.

"Sorry that I threw it instead of dribbling." He mumbled.

Ludwig was very, extremely even, surprised.

"Ah, uh, don't worry about it; you weren't in triple threat so it would've been counted as a travel if you had moved." Ludwig explained.

The boy gave him a confused look. Ludwig grunted,

"Don't worry about it." He simply stated, and walked away.

He opened up a blank text and began to type away.

_Just finished school, see you in an hour like planned?_

Ludwig only waited a few seconds for a reply from Feliciano.

_Of course! I'll see you soon! I made it too! With a little help from Jessica but not that much._

Ludwig chuckled.

_Can't wait to try it. See you very soon._

…O0o0O…

Ludwig was quickly working on his homework until his phone vibrated. It was a text from Feliciano.

_Hey Ludwig! I'm here! But I don't want to go inside, your ospite padre is scaring me!_

Ludwig sighed, _'Say's the guy who pulled two pistols on the poor old man.'_

_Alright, I'll come out._

"Sir! I'm going to a friend's house!" Ludwig yelled as he walked down the hallway.

"I can tell! Just go on head and go!" He yelled back, focusing on the TV again.

"Have fun Ludwig!" Mrs. Schafer called, still cooking in the kitchen, "Are you eating there?"

"Yes! I'll text you if I stay any later!" Ludwig called, closing the door behind him.

"Damn, they boy suddenly became a social butterfly." Mr. Schafer scuffed, changing the channel.

Ludwig ducked down into the car, and closed the door quickly.

"Hey Ludwig!" Feliciano cheered, kissing the German's cheek.

"Uh, hello Feliciano." Ludwig shuddered slightly, surprised by the kiss.

"Ah, I made a lot of pasta for dinner!" Feliciano cheered, already speeding down the highway.

"Feli, don't get so excited, you're already pushing a hundred." Ludwig mumbled, "I've not really tried Italian food before, except pizza, so this is bound to be new."

"Wha? And pizza didn't really come from Italy, it's from somewhere around Greece or Europe, I can't remember which." Feliciano babbled, slowing down to 80 MPH at least.

"Really? I would think it did." Ludwig said.

"Anyway, did you finish your math and Spanish homework?" Feliciano asked.

"Yes, but how did you know I had those?" Ludwig questioned.

"Lucky guess." Feliciano blushed so little, Ludwig didn't see it.

"But what about the Spanish one?"

"Uh, Matthew told me." Feliciano replied, trying to stay calm.

Well, it wasn't a total lie, but Matthew told Feliciano that he himself was excited to take a French class because they finally added one.

"Ah, he must've seen it on my schedule sheet; I don't remember telling him that." Ludwig said, "But why would you be interested if I was taking Spanish."

"Ah, easy, Spanish and Italian have a few words that are the same so maybe you could learn Italian." Feliciano said a bit too quickly.

"That's good, at least I'll understand more of what you text me." Ludwig said, waving his phone.

"Sorry, a habit I have." Feliciano grinned, "Ah, we're here!"

It was a large house that was a crisp white and a dark brown roof, and a bright red door. There were brown shudders on the windows and flower boxes filled to the brim in potato vines. And to make sure nothing got in, a black iron fence was surrounding the house an acre away from each side.

"Your house is so big Feliciano." Ludwig mumbled.

"It's alright, and you'll be meeting more than my host family, my Papa came from Italy, and so did my brother! And also one of Jessica's cousins came over!" Feliciano cheered, "She's a really cute girl, very lady like, I thought those kind of girls were gone!"

"Wait, that many people are here?" Ludwig asked, "How come?"

"Ah, we just felt like it." Feliciano said, jumping out of the car and slamming the door. "Come on Ludwig!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Ludwig grumbled, getting out of the car and rushing towards the boy already halfway towards the door.

"You might hear some Italian and Spanish when you get in, but don't be nervous." Feliciano whispered.

"Uh, alright." Ludwig whispered back.

Suddenly, Feliciano threw open the door.

"PAPA!" Feliciano yelled, "_Non posso credere che sei venuto fin qui! Incontra Ludwig, lui è il 'cotta' ti ho raccontato, ma non dirgli che_!"

Feliciano's dad chuckled, "_Il mio, guarda tedesco_! _Abbastanza spaventoso_, _io approvo mio figlio. Vorrebbe po 'di vino per lanciare la notte_?"

"Would you like some wine?" Feliciano asked Ludwig, tugging him inside and closing the door.

"Uh, aren't we under aged?" Ludwig asked.

"Ah, don't worry about it, just try it, it's not that bad." Feliciano assured, taking Ludwig towards the kitchen.

The smell of warm meats, sauces, and pasta hit the German so suddenly he nearly stopped just to smell it. He followed the babbling Italian towards the wine cellar. Ludwig then realized the house was bigger than what it seemed on the outside.

"Let's start you off with white wine…" Feliciano mumbled, "Ah, my favorite when I was _poco_, Stella Pinot Grigio."

Feliciano came out of the wine cellar again and pulled out a wine glass from a cabinet. He poured in just the right amount, and handed it to Ludwig.

"You won't get drunk really quickly, only twelve percent on the alcohol." Feliciano said, pouring himself some.

Ludwig took a sip; it was alright, not particularly strong, just for the most part clean. (Sorry for crappy description, never had wine before .…)

"Ah, there's Jessica's cousin, Gabrielle, just call her Gabby if it seems like a mouthful." Feliciano said, pointing out a brunette girl, "She's only fifteen, but she's already trying a red wine!"

Ludwig observed the girl holding the wine glass like she's drinked out of it before. Her eyes were large in a beautiful deep brown, hair to match that reached to mid back. But when it came to… assets, Ludwig was blushing, it seemed almost Brazilian.

"Pretty, right?" Feliciano whispered, nudging Ludwig.

"Ah, uh, yes." Ludwig said, but knew he wasn't exactly attracted to her.

He just seemed attracted to Feliciano.

"Let's go see everyone else!" Feliciano cheered, pulling on Ludwig's arm and pulling him out of the kitchen.

"_Hola Feliciano_! ¿_Es que su_ "_amigo_"? _Buena elección_." Gabrielle called, winking.

Ludwig blushed, "Feliciano, what have you been telling them?"

"Ah, they tease me all the time on this." Feliciano chuckled.

"You started him on that Feli, he needs something stronger to have a bit more fun." Gabrielle chuckled, "Try this Ludwig."

She handed him her glass. Ludwig pulled it up to his mouth, the red wine reeked of alcohol. It was half empty, and seemed to have been refilled, but Gabrielle didn't smell of alcohol.

"I don't mean to peer pressure, but hurry and try it!" Gabrielle exclaimed.

Ludwig reluctantly tipped the glass into his mouth. He took a long drink, when he finally stopped, his cheeks were a rosy color, and he hiccupped.

"How do you feel?" Feliciano asked.

"Uh…" Ludwig mumbled, "_Ich fühle mich betrunken_. Feliciano, _haben Sie scheinen immer auf mich zu schlagen_? _weil ich das Gefühl_, _ich habe irgendwie wurde von Ihnen so oft geweckt_ ... _fast jedes Mal wenn ich dich sehen_."

"Have fun with him Feliciano." Gabrielle chuckled, taking a sip of the strong wine, "I'll call his family and say he fell asleep because the food was really stuffy."

"Good excuse, make sure to block off the hallway." Feliciano said calmly, "Can I have a sip of that?"

"Of course." Gabrielle replied, handing him the wine.

Feliciano took a sip, but his cheeks were rosy quickly.

"Ah, Thank you," Feliciano said, giving back her glass, "How come you're not drunk?"

"Because Romano helped out on that." Gabrielle winked, sipping the wine, "Now go have some fun you guys, and make sure it's in your room Feli."

"Alright." Feliciano replied, dragging the German-speaking Ludwig with him.

Feliciano walked down the hallway with Ludwig at tow, going inside the second door to the left. He pulled Ludwig in, and then closed the door softly behind him. Feliciano turned around, finding Ludwig sitting on his bed.

"Feliciano…" Ludwig mumbled.

Feliciano kicked off his shoes and socks once on the bed, "Take off your shoes Ludwig, you can be comfortable in here."

Ludwig nodded his head, and took off his shoes and socks as well.

"Feliciano… I have feelings for you…" Ludwig mumbled, looking at Feliciano with piercing eyes, "I don't know where it came from, but it was like that since I first met you, but this is so fast…"

Feliciano put his index finger on the German's lips.

"Sh, I understand." Feliciano whispered.

Ludwig blushed, and leaned in and sealed their lips. He pulled back, breathing hard.

"You're such a good kisser." Feliciano grinned, pulling back into another.

Feliciano then started to strip down Ludwig; Ludwig grinned in the kiss and did the same with Feliciano. They broke away because of the shirts, but right after that, Ludwig leaned Feliciano back on the bed, pulling him into a deep kiss, rough but passionate.

"Ludwig…" Feliciano sighed, running his hands down Ludwig's chest.

Ludwig grinned, and strokes the Italian. He shudders as an erection began to form. Ludwig pressed him into a deep kiss again, keeping his hand around the slender waist for the shorter man.

"You're so cute." Ludwig muttered, teasing with a pink bud.

Feliciano shuddered, "I didn't think you would have experience…"

"You would be surprised." Ludwig smiled, stroking the Italian again.

He shuddered again, and reached his hand down.

Ludwig's eyes widened. He shuttered as well, letting out a small moan.

"Looks like you're more sensitive than I thought." Feliciano smiled.

Ludwig smiled, and held out his three fingers. Feliciano sucked on them so much that Ludwig's fingers had a thin saliva strand connecting to his lips. Ludwig hesitated,

"Are you *hiccup* sure about this?" He asked, still slightly drunk.

Feliciano kissed Ludwig, "Of course."

Keeping their kiss, Ludwig moved his hand down, and stuck the first digit in. Feliciano gasped,

"_Mio Dio_…" Feliciano muttered, his breathing quickening.

Ludwig then stuck the second digit, _'Is Feliciano always this tight?'_

Feliciano gasped again, wrapping his arms around the bigger man's back.

"Are you sure about this?" Ludwig asked, putting in the third.

"Ah! Y-y-yes." Feliciano stuttered, his breathing a little more calm but still quick.

Ludwig took out his fingers, Feliciano kissed him, begging for more. Ludwig finally entered him.

"Ah! Ah! _Di più_!" Feliciano moaned, his nails digging into the German's back.

Ludwig thrusted, sending Feliciano into a higher moan. Ludwig came down a little and kissed him passionately, hoping for the last one to be it.

"Feliciano…" Ludwig mumbled, letting out more than the others.

He than thrusted hard, hitting Feliciano's prostate.

"Ahhhh! Ahh!" Feliciano wailed, "So-"

He came, all over Ludwig and himself. Ludwig came shortly after that, the warm liquid filling Feliciano. He took himself out and flopped onto the bed next to him.

"This was better than what I expected." Feliciano smiled, then fell asleep.

Ludwig nodded in agreement, pulling Feliciano to him in a close hug, and fell asleep.

I'm sssooooooo sorry! I completely over shot it! ^.^" But! I included a lemon scene earlier than expected ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SOOO SORRY! I was on vacay with my **_**famiglia**_** (family)! And a laptop wouldn't be the best thing on a plane…. Anyway! I'm sorry if the lemon wasn't that good, it was my first one, and I don't have that big of an idea, so I rushed it! So, it'll get better as I go along! (YAY! Bold shows up!)**

For once, it was a different blonde who woke up first, but this time it wasn't from waking up to his alarm clock. His breathing was shallow, and it felt like it was extremely hot in his room, then suddenly very cold. Sighing, knowing that he's sick. He looked over at his clock, accidently touching his curl from scratching his head.

5:57 AM

He sighed again, he can wake up Alfred so he could at least go to school. He fumbled for his glasses, putting them on slowly. And rose from his bed, taking his covers with him. The bulky bedding completely covered his small frame, to where you only see his feet. Slowly walking across the hall, he opened the door.

"Alfred, you need to wake up." Matthew mumbled.

He heard a grunt.

"C'mon, you don't wanna be late for football do you?" Matthew questioned, turning on the overhead light.

Another grunt, followed by a groan.

"You went to bed early, shouldn't you be well rested?" Matthew asked, putting his hand on Alfred's cheek, "Oh, eh, I'm going to go get the thermometer."

He disappeared to Alfred's bathroom, quickly coming back with a glass thermometer.

"Can you breathe through your nose?" Matthew asked.

He saw a slight nod from the other blonde. Matthew shook the thermometer, and placed it under Alfred's tongue.

"Now we need to wait five minutes…" Matthew whispered, feeling hot again.

After the alarm clock strikes 6 am, Matthew took out the thermometer.

"A hundred degrees…" Matthew said, "Guess we're staying home today."

He heard a small "yay" from the covers. Matthew smiled a little.

"Aren't you going to school?" Matthew barely heard from Alfred.

"I'm sick too." Matthew croaked.

"I wish we were in Hong Kong, I've heard their WacDonald's deliver." Alfred mumbled.

"Burgers aren't the best thing when you're sick." Matthew sighed, "Do you feel hungry?"

Matthew saw Alfred's head turn to say "no".

Matthew smiled, "Just come to my room when you do."

**With Feliciano and Ludwig ;D**

Ludwig began to slowly wake up, eyes slowly realizing he wasn't in his own room. The walls were beige with red picture frames and white crown molding instead of the usual blue, plain walls. Instead of the dresser being white, it was cherry wood… and in a different spot. He looked next to him to see a very naked Feliciano. Suppressing the urge to scream, he stumbled out of the bed, to find himself naked as well. He blushed madly, and found clothes that were too big to be Feliciano's. He quickly pulled them on.

_ 'My butt doesn't hurt…'_ Ludwig realized, then smacked his forehead, _'Why am I thinking that? I don't remember anything other than trying the wine that Feliciano made me drink that was Gabrielle's…'_

His eyes opened wide, "_DIESER VERDAMMTE WEIN_!"

He heard something behind him, and turned around quickly, he blushed quickly.

"Sorry Feli, d-did I startle you?" Ludwig asked.

Feliciano shook his head, smiling, "Last night was good."

Ludwig blushed madly, "We did-"

"Yes, we did." Feliciano said, jumping up, but instantly sat back down.

"I did-"

Feliciano nodded, trying to get back up, "Don't try running out Ludwig, the doors don't open unless Jessica unlocks them."

"What do you mean by that?" Ludwig asked.

"The doors going outside are locked both inside and outside." Feliciano said, cringing as he walked.

"Where's Jessica then?" Ludwig asked.

"She's at work, she'll be back by four PM." Feliciano said, kissing Ludwig's cheek.

He blushed, and looked at the alarm clock.

7:35 AM

He sighed, "So, what should we do then?"

Feliciano smiled, "Let's have a bath together!"

Ludwig blushed madly, but let the little Italian drag him to the bathroom. The whole time praying that nothing else was going to happen.

**Back with Matthew and Alfred**

Alfred couldn't go back to sleep, he lied to Matthew that he wasn't hungry. He sat up slowly, looking over at his clock

7:45 am

He pushed off his covers, feeling very warm all over his body.

"I should try cooking something for once…" Alfred muttered, dragging himself to the kitchen.

He opened random cabinets', finding some potatoes, eggs, and bacon.

"Uh, let's see if I remembered how to do this…" Alfred mumbled.

He turned on the stove. He turned away to start cutting up the potatoes. After he finished that, he cracked open the eggs over the pan, taking a spatula and moving them around. He took out another pan and turned on another burner, plopping on the bacon. He then put the chopped potatoes in another pan, then sat back and waited for it to finish cooking.

"For once, Alejandro taught me something useful…" Alfred mumbled.

Alejandro Fernandez is the only Hispanic/Mexican kid in the whole entire high school, talk about a white school. He taught Alfred how to cook the potatoes like how he did back in Mexico. Back to present, Alfred looked over at the bacon, eggs, and potatoes.

"This should be alright," Alfred yawned, "Maybe a small snooze won't hurt…"

He flipped open his phone, setting an alarm on his phone extra loud.

**A few minutes later…**

The Canadian woke up, to the smell of something that seemed to be burning. He walked quickly to the kitchen, where he saw a much panicking American.

"DUDE! How do you work this?" Alfred yelled, turning different knobs, the gas raising up and down as he turned, some barely grazing his arms.

Matthew calmly walked over, and turned all the knobs to zero. Instantly, the gas flames went out.

"Thanks man, that was scary." Alfred laughed.

"Don't cook unless I'm watching." Matthew smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile.

Matthew looked over at the sink, burned food was scattered on the bottom of the sink and still in the pans.

"I'm grateful that one of us had a good cook for a dad…" Matthew mumbled.

"But dude, yours is a total perv!" Alfred exclaimed.

"But yours doesn't seem to stick well with others." Matthew said.

(It's kinda true, England hasn't really kept up with many territories in the past, just sayin' .)

"Neither did mom." Alfred said.

"That's true…" Matthew said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Dude, our parents can be so weird!" Alfred laughed.

"No wonder we don't go to the family reunion…" Matthew chuckled a bit, pulling out pancake mix.

"Can I try making biscuits?" Alfred yelled, pulling out random things.

"Sure." Matthew said, re-turning on the stove… with Alfred hiding behind the counter.

**Back with Ludwig and Feliciano**

"Ah, that was fun too!" Feliciano said happily, walking down the hallway.

Ludwig blushed madly, ruffling his hair more in his towel.

RIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!

"Ah, that could be Gabrielle!" Feliciano cheerfully said, walking towards the nearest phone.

"Hello?" Feliciano answered, "I'm putting you on speaker!"

"Eh? Okay, did you guys like the wine last night?" Gabrielle chuckled a bit.

"Of course! It really helped." Feliciano said, "Don't you have a hang over? Your glass was even stained…"

"Aw heck no, when you spend a few vacations with Romano, you drink wine." Gabrielle chuckled, "He would cuss me out if I didn't drink it, at least a sip."

"I need to tell Romano to not do that…" Feliciano mumbled.

"Eh? Don't worry about it!" Gabrielle replied happily.

"Gabrielle, I can't help but to wonder," Ludwig mumbled, "Are you Canadian or something?"

"What? I'm so far from that it's not even funny!" Gabrielle yelled, "Momma's white, Daddy's Hispanic."

"She's actually thought of to be the Asian-wannabe in her family." Feliciano whispered.

"I heard that!" Gabrielle growled.

"It's true! You love pocky, sushi, you even go on websites that sell Asian clothes!" Feliciano combated, "And read manga and watch anime!"

"… That's true." Gabrielle mumbled.

_'Almost an Only-in-America thing…'_ Ludwig thought to himself.

"Anyway, Jessica told me to tell you that she made some pasta for you and Ludwig, Feliciano." Gabrielle said, "She even put in an extra long noodle, she said she would unlock the doors if you could find it."

"That shouldn't be so hard." Ludwig said.

"But! You have to have one end in each of y'all's mouths, and look like you're about to kiss." Gabrielle added, "And take a picture and send it to her!"

"Wait, wha-"Ludwig stammered.

"See ya and good luck!" Gabrielle yelled, and hung up.

"This host family is weird!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"At least you didn't get the one that made you dig holes…" Ludwig muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

(Yea, even though I'm from Oklahoma, it doesn't make sense to me either .)

**Matthew and Alfred**

As they were chomping down on the pancakes and biscuits, the many home phones rang through the house at once. Alfred walked over to the closest one in the kitchen.

"Hello, this is the Williams and Jones residence." Alfred said, biscuit remains still in his mouth.

He paused for a moment,

"Ah, yea, we're both sick." Alfred said into the phone, "We think it's just a one day thing."

"Who is it?" Matthew whispered.

"Uh, hold on dude," Alfred said, turning back to Matthew, "It's Francis."

"Can I see the phone?" Matthew said a little louder.

"Uh, Francis, Matthew wants to talk to you." Alfred said into the phone, then handed it to Matthew.

"Hey Papa." Matthew smiled, "Did you get that recipe I emailed you?"

"_Oui, oui, c'était une bouée de sauvetage_! _Je ne pense pas qu'elle voudrait quelque chose comme ça pour le dîner_!" Francis said, "_J'ai entendu que vous avez un rhume_! _Alfred ne pas essayer de mettre un cheeseburger sur votre front, il a de nouveau_?"

"_Hein_? _Non_! _Il a essayé de préparer le petit déjeuner si_ ... _pas la plus jolie vue quand je me suis réveillé_!" Matthew replied sheepishly.

"_Ah_, _votre français a obtenu tellement mieux_! _Je me souviens quand je t'ai pris dans le parc_, _ah la femme ne s'en allait pas_! _C'était tellement agréable_!" Francis said cheerfully.

"Papa…" Matthew sighed, "_Pourquoi cette histoire_? _Vous savez que vous avez fait après somethings qu'ils appelaient les flics sur vous_, _vous aviez la chance que vous n'avez pas besoin d'aller en prison_!"

"Yo dude, can ya go back to English please?" Alfred whispered.

"Ah, sorry." Matthew sighed, "Anyway, why did you call Papa?"

"I wanted you, Alfred, and his papa Arthur to come to my place for a bit over summer break." Francis cheered, "It would be so much fun!"

Matthew remembered that last time his Papa did something like this, Alfred and Arthur were very offended as you might say after that trip.

"We'll think about it Papa." Matthew said, "I gotta go now, I got to flip the pancakes."

"_Oui_, _oui_, _je l'espère pour vous parler bientôt_! _Au revoir_!" Francis cheered again.

"_Au revoir_!" Matthew replied, and hung up.

"Dude, what was that about?" Alfred asked, stuffing more food into his mouth.

"Papa wants you, me, and Arthur to go to his place for a bit over the summer." Matthew mumbled.

Silence.

"Alfred?" Matthew asked, moving his hands in front of the American.

Alfred swallowed his food, then fell to the floor.

"Alfred!" Matthew yelled, helping his brother up.

"I don't wanna go there!" Alfred yelled hoarsely, but before he could protest more, and say Francis was a pervert, he threw up on the tile floor.

"Lets go to the bathroom first." Matthew said, directing him down the hall.

Alfred threw up once more in the toilet, Matthew staying next to him, rubbing his back.

"I think I'm done dude." Alfred groaned, coughing a little.

Matthew quickly filled a glass with water, and then handed it to Alfred.

"Thanks." Alfred mumbled, starting to take a drink.

"Don't swallow it, swish, spit, then drink." Matthew directed, waiting for Alfred to finish.

Alfred just looked over at him while swishing the liquid in his mouth.

_'Such pretty eyes…'_ Alfred thought, and then spitted into the sink, _'Why the hell did I think that… again?'_

"Do you feel better?" Matthew asked, rubbing Alfred's back again.

"Yea…" Alfred sighed, "I'm still not going to that perverts house."

Matthew chuckled, "Says the guy who said my grandma sounded hot."

"Hey! I was…" Alfred muttered.

"Yea, yea, don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Matthew said hoarsely, "It seriously explains why you threw the ball like that, and why I don't let you into liquor stores."

Alfred looked down a little *cue pouty face*, "How was I suppose to know that the trial wine was so strong?"

Matthew laughed quietly, "Come on, you need your rest, as do I."

Matthew pushed his brother lightly out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

"Sleep well Alfred." Matthew whispered, opening his bedroom door.

"Night bro." Alfred mumbled, and closed his own bedroom door.

Matthew smiled to himself, "It's only noon." He whispered, and closed his door softly.

Matthew then flopped onto his bed, falling asleep quickly, and started to dream…

_ "A-A-Alfred!" Matthew gasped, grasping onto the body above him._

_ "Shhh, I'll only do it if you want me to." A familiar voice said, pulling him into a kiss._

_ "Yes! S'il vous plait! Je le veux!_" Matthew gasped.

_Matthew sensed that Alfred smiled,_

_ "Alright." Alfred pulled him into a kiss, and began to enter into Matthew._

_ "Ah! Harder!" Matthew moaned._

_ Alfred did so again, and again, "Mattie…"_

_ "Alfred!" Matthew yelled, then came all over Alfred's bare chest._

_ He soon felt Alfred come so shortly after that, filling Matthew up._

"GYAA!" Matthew sputtered, sitting up on his bed.

Matthew looked around, and then looked over at the window, the hue of everything outside was dashed with a hue of orange and yellow.

"It was just a dream…" Matthew muttered, then felling back on his bed.

He heard suddenly the small sound on shooting, and then,

"LUDWIG IMMA KILL YOU!"

Matthew chuckled, "Guess Al's up."

**Okay, I randomly decided to re-read the past chapters, and I'm sorry that google translate decided to jack it all! So I'm going to start putting translations at the bottom if the translation confuses you! And sorry on the car model, had no idea the copy paste thing did that .**

**Anyway! Have a good day/night! Au revoir et j'espère que je vais mettre à jour plus tôt!** (**Goodbye and hopefully I'll update sooner!)**

DIESER VERDAMMTE WEIN- That f**king wine!

Oui, oui, c'était une bouée de sauvetage! Je ne pense pas qu'elle voudrait quelque chose comme ça pour le diner- Yes, yes, it was a lifesaver! I didn't think she wanted something like that for dinner

J'ai entendu que vous avez un rhume! Alfred ne pas essayer de mettre un cheeseburger sur votre front, il a de nouveau- I heard that you have a cold! Alfred didn't try to put a cheeseburger on your forehead, again did he

Hein? Non! Il a essayé de préparer le petit déjeuner si ... pas la plus jolie vue quand je me suis réveillé – Eh? No! He tried to make breakfast... not the prettiest sight when I woke up

Ah, votre français a obtenu tellement mieux! Je me souviens quand je t'ai pris dans le parc, ah la femme ne s'en allait pas! C'était tellement agréable – Ah, your French has gotten so much better! I remember when I took you in the park, oh woman do not go away! It was so nice

Pourquoi cette histoire? Vous savez que vous avez fait après somethings qu'ils appelaient les flics sur vous, vous aviez la chance que vous n'avez pas besoin d'aller en prison- Why that story? You did somethings then they called the cops on you, you were lucky you didn't go to jail

Oui, oui, je l'espère pour vous parler bientôt! Au revoir- Yes, yes, I hope to talk soon! Goodbye


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I would've SO jacked off again, but my internet has a habit of dropping out, so I then remember that I need to do this chapter! I'm sometimes grateful that the internet does that, so then I don't have anyone be P.O.'ed at me . heh, anyway, ENJOY THE 5****TH**** CHAPTER! STTEEEERRRBBBEEEENNNN! Lol, luv that song! (waidmanns heil)**

_"Ah! Ludwig, I found the pasta Gabrielle was talking about!" Feliciano said, holding up a big plate of spaghetti._

_ "How will we even find it?" Ludwig wondered out loud._

_ "Easy, Jessica doesn't cut up the pasta, so none of them are shorter than they're suppose to!" Feliciano cheered._

_ "Ah, well, let's eat then." Ludwig said._

_ They sat down at a cherry wood table, with simple but elegant chairs. Ludwig and Feliciano chatted a bit, but not much due to a slightly strong hang over._

_ "Ah, eating this much will do…" Feliciano said, then began to stare. _

_ "What wrong Feliciano?" Ludwig asked._

_ "I should've known better than to just say that any noodle will do…"_

_ "Why?" Ludwig asked again, about to take another bite._

_ "Because Jessica put in her famous green noodle." Feliciano said, pointing towards Ludwig's fork._

_ And there, was an extremely long light green noodle, intertwined with the other pale and red-stained pasta noodles, on Ludwig's fork._

_ "Why didn't we notice it sooner?" Ludwig asked, amazed that he didn't notice the different color._

_ "That's what makes it famous; you don't realize it until you take a bite." Feliciano explained, "When you take a bite, you notice its different flavor, but then it's too late because you put the whole thing in your mouth."_

_ "You seem to have experience with it." Ludwig mumbled._

_ "Yes, because I was betted to find it before." Feliciano chuckled, taking the green noodle with his fork._

_ "Ja… So, uh…" Ludwig mumbled blushing a little._

_ "Mm, come on, take this end!" Feliciano said cheerfully, holding the fork up high._

_ "Ahhh-" Ludwig opened, sticking his tongue out._

_ Feliciano giggled, "I wish this happened last night ~…"_

_ Ludwig blushed madly, but put the noodle's end in his mouth._

_ "My turn!" Feliciano cheered, quickly putting the other end in his mouth._

_ "Ah'll geut mah pphhonw owt." Ludwig said barely moving his lips._

_ He rummaged in his right pocket, finally finding it. He quickly unlocked it and put it on camera mode._

_ "Wait! We need to eat a bit first!" Feliciano said, with his apparently skillful mouth._

_(Heh heh, you see what I did there?)_

_ "Oh, right." Ludwig said, and sucked in a little, Feliciano doing so as well._

_ "Alright, now." Feliciano said, and closed his eyes._

_ "Ja…" Ludwig mumbled, closing his eyes as well._

_ Click!_

_ They separated a bit to see the picture._

_ "Aww, we look so cute!" Feliciano squealed._

_ Ludwig smiled, he then attached the picture to a text. _

_ "Feliciano, could you put in Jessica's number?" Ludwig asked._

_ "Sure!" Feliciano accepted, his fingers flying over the old-fashioned buttons._

_ He handed the flip phone back to Ludwig, who just pressed "send". He quickly got a text back then –_

_ CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! _

_ CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!_

_ "Ah, those are the locks!" Feliciano explained, slowly moving towards one of the doors and opening it._

_ 'How many locks could one house need?' Ludwig thought… then remembered that they have been chased by a certain sports car._

_ "Ah, read the text Ludwig!" Feliciano chimed, closing the door._

_ "Hmmm, 'Congrats on finding it! I bet it was Feli who found it! Anyway, I unlocked the doors and you guys can go and hang out or something. Just make sure you clean the bed sheets because it reeked when I checked on you guys before I went to work! And to make sure this house doesn't stink, please do that kind of stuff in the bathroom since it'll be easier to clean! Hope you have fun!' Then she put in a wink-y face." Ludwig blushed madly again._

_ "Ah, that Jessica, she can be so perverted!" Feliciano laughed, "I'll go on ahead and put the sheets in the washer."_

_ Feliciano walked away, leaving Ludwig at the table, smiling._

"Ja…" Ludwig mumbled, 'Maybe I should come back next year…'

Ludwig blinked back to reality as he just got stabbed by Alfred, _again_.

"Damnit…" Ludwig mumbled.

When he came home, Mr. and Mrs. Schafer were taking a nap he believed, so he wasn't going to wake them up and decided to play the game Alfred bought for him. If only he had know that Alfred got it for him just so he could "troll" someone new…

He looked over towards the window to his left.

_'What? It's dark out?' _He thought.

Then, he got shot on the game, but it wasn't Alfred. He seemed to have quit during the middle of the game.

Ludwig sighed, "He stabs me and leaves? It's official, he can be such a jackass."

Then he got stabbed, and called "FUCKING LOSER!" through the headsets.

"Americans can be so serious about games too…" Ludwig mumbled to himself.

**Back with Al and Mattie**

"Dude, turn off the TV, it hurts." Alfred mumbled, pulling the covers over his face.

"I need to know the weather for tomorrow." Matthew replied, "When the guy's done, I'll turn it off."

A groan was his only response, however Matthew had to admit, the bright TV was very painful to stare at, and he would've gladly turned it off. Except for the fact that heavy rain suddenly started to pour down. Matthew looked out towards the window, seeing slight traces of the red dirt that made Oklahoma unique and back country in the United States.

"And that concludes our weather forecast." The man with overly-slicked back hair smiled.

"With high chances of dandruff." Alfred mumbled, turning over to face the couch cushion.

Matthew smiled, then turned off the TV.

"C'mon, you need to go to bed, grouch." Matthew said, then pushed Alfred off the couch and past the kitchen.

"I still feel like crap man…" Alfred mumbled.

"If you're still running a fever tomorrow, you'll be staying home." Matthew said, finally reaching Alfred's room.

Matthew sat him on the bed, Alfred already pulling the covers over himself.

"Good night Alfred." Matthew smiled.

"Hey Mattie?" Alfred whispered.

"Yea?" Matthew replied.

"Can you sleep in here with me?" Alfred pouted.

Matthew paused, "Uh, sure, I'll just turn off the light in my room."

Alfred smiled, then sat up, obviously waiting for his brother. But then he looked down,

"Why did I fall for you?" Alfred whispered, "A half-brother of all people?"

He quickly heard the soft footsteps of the thought of Canadian, changing his expression quickly, he looked at his brother. Matthew smiled, and then turned off the over head light. Matthew then slowly walked towards the bed, not wanting to trip over anything on the slightly messy floor.

"You'll need to clean up your room." Matthew whispered.

"I'll get to it sooner or later." Alfred waved off.

Matthew smiled in the dark. "Good night again, Alfred."

"Good night Matthew." Alfred smiled.

As they fell asleep, neither realized that they were holding each other, nor the heat of their bodies fighting what God knows what,

All they knew is that they were close, and not ready for what the day that was coming would bring.

**:ooooo WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER? To be honest, I have no idea myself ".**

**I hardly ever write down plots :D anyway, I knnooooowwww it took me a while to post this, and it was short… BUT! I've been really busy! Especially with basketball camp! My thumbs were even sore! So I'll try to make a good 6****th**** chapter! I may even just draw this all out to help out visually .**

**ANYWAY! Reviews are great! Because I feel like I'm kinda losing mah touch….. NOT THAT I'M BEGGING! I just wanna know, you know?**


End file.
